


Crossroads

by Lokisgame



Series: Sweet Nothings [24]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: "Stop me,” he thinks, leaning in.





	Crossroads

He leans in, eyes falling shut, lips parted ever so slightly, and she can’t help but smile.   
“Oh, hello, what’s this?” She thinks, felling warmth spreading from his lips to her cheeks, skin tingling, heart slow-dancing. It’s like getting a second chance at first kiss, the giddy and exciting first, only better. No older brother will walk in and point fingers, no nursery rhymes will be chanted tonight. They’re not stealing it, she can savour the softness as well as the rush. Test it, ever so lightly, feeling him smile as she does it. It’s not a brush, a smooch, a quick peck on the mouth. He wants it and takes it, with sweet, unapologetic confidence, giving her time, if she so wishes, to form a clear and delighted yes and press it to his marshmallow-soft lips.  
“So that’s what you feel like.” She thinks and opens her eyes, already missing the touch, hooked on the drug that, instead of killing, gives life. “Dear God, youth is wasted on the young." 

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Stop me,” he thinks, leaning in, “just say a word, and I’ll stop."   
One time, when he was a kid, waiting at the train station, he watched the workers hook up waiting cars to the locomotive. The huge, bulky cart rolled in, backing up, inch by careful inch, breath held, and then clack, and sigh, and young Fox sighed with the train, finally becoming one. His father explained, it was all air and pressure and electromagnets, but he knew better, something monumental has happened. Two things came together and became something else, something new, something better and greater. And even if he could see, they began as two separate entities, he couldn’t think of them as anything but what they’ve become. A whole, which was so much more than a simple sum of its’ parts.   
So he leans in, breath held, inch by inch, closer, her breath tickles his lip and, nothing, and, everything, and, sigh. She softens into the touch, pillowing his fall, and he no longer knows, who is who, because they are one. He holds on, giving back warmth, the lingering kiss, the unspoken vow.   
"There,” he thinks, ever so suave, drawing back, the same, though changed, separate but one.


End file.
